


Hero's Purity

by SumiArana



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Nipple Piercings, Oral, PWP, Smut, body mods, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline gets rid of Finn's pesky virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Purity

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhh I had to take a break from my 100 Themes to write this. I've grown to like FinnxMarceline lots. (Not as much as Marcy/Bonnie, though)
> 
> So yeah, M/F or Hetero. Sex, smut, etc. Don't read if that offends you. I still feel like i'm having some issues with dialogue. Workin' on it! Enjoy, reviews and comments are always very welcome. Lets jump right into it...

“Finn, don't tell me you're a virgin.” Marceline mocked, her forked tongue darting from her lips and trailing a line down Finn's jaw. She pressed her palm against his erection, rubbing lightly through his shorts. She knew the answer. Finn was only 15, after all.   
Finn stuttered, trying to deny her claim but was silenced as Marceline kissed him. She kept her palm rolling against the bulge in his pants as her lips worked against his. His kisses were clumsy, fingers shaking as they intertwined in her thick black hair.  
Marceline smirked against the human boy's lips, breaking away just long enough to make Finn whine in protest.  
“Marceli-”  
She kissed him again, harder now. Her fangs grazed his lower lip, drawing a bit of blood. Her tongue flicked out again, licking the red from his lip.   
Finn was so hard it was almost painful. Why was she doing this? Was she just teasing him? Was she actually going to...go through with it? He was shaking with anticipation.  
“...y-yeah, M'a virgin.” He murmured in a voice hardly above a whisper.  
“Would you like me to... remedy your situation?”  
He swallowed hard, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth had become. “I – what about Flame Princess?”  
“What about Flame Princess? It's not like you guys are official or anything.... I won't tell if you don't.” She whispered, fingers tugging at his waistband. “Don't you want this, Finn?”   
Marceline's voice sent shudders down his spine. He finally nodded once, staring off into space.  
“You want me, Finn?”  
Another nod.  
“Say it.”  
“...I w-want you, Marceline.” His voice nearly cracked.  
“Good boy...” She slipped her hand past his waistband, grasping his hardened cock. She pulled it free from it's cotton prison, admiring it momentarily. He was maybe six inches, not the biggest she'd seen but big enough to fulfill her need for the time being.  
“Mm... it looks tasty.”  
Finn flushed, watching as the Vampire Queen knelt before him. She looked up at him as she tasted his cock for the first time. Her long tongue slid from the base of his prick to the tip in one fluid motion before she took the tip into her mouth. She watched his reactions carefully, every tiny facial movement, felt when he tensed his muscles up. She smirked softly, her tongue curling around the head.  
He tasted mildly salty, nothing like the bubblegum she had grown used to. However the flavor made her salivate for more. She swallowed his member, shuddering lightly when Finn jerked forward involuntarily.  
“Oh glob.” He gasped, twisting his fingers into Marceline's hair again. His knees were shaking. Marceline's mouth felt so much better than his own hand. “Marceline, that feels so math!”  
She smirked, slowly beginning a rhythm of bobbing up and down on his cock. She alternated between deep throating him and working her hand in a circular motion at his base. Finn's legs began to tremble more and she drew away, not wanting him to finish qui-i-ite yet.  
“M-Marcy, why'd you stop!?” Finn panted.  
“Because we're not done yet.” She flashed a devious smile. She licked the thick drop of precum from the tip of his prick and he shuddered again.  
“Ugh.”  
“Oh stop complaining you brat. Get on the bed.”  
Finn glanced nervously at his bed before complying, kicking his shorts off and crawling into his bed. He glanced to his throbbing cock, now gleaming with Marceline's saliva. He hoped her pussy felt just as good as her mouth did.  
Marceline floated to the bed, doing a simple strip-tease. She pulled her gray t-shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. Next came the bra, but she was sure to cover her chest with her hands. She watched Finn's reaction as she squeezed her chest and let out a soft sigh.  
“Stop teasing.” He whined. She laughed and went to work on her skinny jeans. She floated upside down, wriggling out of the tight fabric. Finn gasped softly when he saw the metal studs through her hardened nipples.  
“Woah! ...are those?”  
“Mmhm, piercings... just wait, you haven't seen my favorite.” She flashed a smirk at the boy. The jeans finally came off and she was left in a lacy black thong. Finn loved the way it hugged the curves of her backside. He almost didn't want her to take it off... almost. She modeled it for him momentarily, looking at him over her shoulder.  
“Oh, you like?”  
“Mmhm!”  
She smirked, hooking her thumbs into her waistband and tugging them down slowly. The panties joined the other clothes on the floor. Finn shuddered, looking over her body. Beautiful gray skin, dark black hair groomed into a perfect strip.  
“Oh, glob, Marcy.”  
She smirked, floating so she was positioned on top of him. “Now it's your turn to taste me.”  
Finn blinked, a little confused. She floated above his chest, not wanting to put her weight on him – humans did have to breathe.   
“Go on. Taste.” She spread herself with her fingers, now just a breath away from his face. Her scent wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting – but he honestly didn't know what he had been expecting. Nervously, he pressed his tongue against her.  
She sighed softly. “'Atta'boy. Don't be afraid. Just lick.”  
He gave one long lick across her glistening slit, finding a hard nub at the top.  
“...i-is this another piercing?”   
Marceline smirked, pulling up her hood to show the metal ring. “Mhmm. Why don't you suck on it.”  
Finn did as he was instructed, taking the metal into his mouth and sucking. After a moment he went back to licking her opening, enjoying the way she tasted. He finally plunged his tongue into her opening, causing her to give a quiet groan.  
“Mm... I think you're a natural at this, Hero.”  
He shuddered, looking up to her. His cock was still throbbing. He couldn't wait much longer. He felt liable to burst.  
“...Marceline can we... I just... please...”  
“So impatient.” She sighed. If it weren't for the burning need between her thighs she would've teased him for a bit longer, but she drew away. She straddled him now, feeling the tip of his cock press against her inner thigh.  
She grasped it softly, guiding him to her slit. Finn gasped as he entered the Vampire Queen.   
“Mmm.... that's it.” she gasped softly as their hips met.  
Finn's hips bucked up after a moment, as if he was trying to bury himself deeper inside of her.  
She laughed softly, shaking her head. “Mm, feels good?”  
s He felt a bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth as he nodded. She rolled her hips and watched his eyes widen.  
“Aah, don't come too soon or I'll have to punish you.”  
“Y-Yes ma'am.” He whispered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
She leaned forward, biting at his neck gently. She was careful not to draw blood this time – a bite mark on his neck would've been too difficult to hide from Jake or anyone else for that matter.  
“Do that again. With your hips.” She whispered.  
Finn grabbed her shoulders, digging his nails into her skin lightly. He bucked into her hard, causing the vampire to gasp.  
“Ahmm....Mm, just like that.”  
Finn, albeit a little clumsy at first, began to pump into the vampire at a steady pace. She groaned into his ear, her teeth grazing his skin. There was something thrilling about being the one to take Finn's virginity. She worked her hips against his as they met. She felt her own release impending and hoped Finn could outlast her.  
“Finn...ah...”  
“Marceline!” He pumped into her faster now, burying himself in her as deeply as possible. Her muscles spasmed around him as she climaxed. She buried her teeth in his shoulder now to muffle her cry. “Oh glob – I'm cumming!” He cried, spilling his seed into Marceline's pussy.  
Marceline kissed him again, softly. She apologized for the bite mark as she curled up beside him.  
“...s'okay...” he murmured quietly, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.  
“Y'sure? What're you going to tell Jake?”  
He yawned softly. “Iono. I'll think of something... or I'll just cover it up...”  
She kissed his temple. “...how was it?”  
“Mm...perfect. Y'so great, Marcy...”


End file.
